Summer School
by yourownlovex
Summary: HBP COMPATABLE Hermione's parents die. Draco's parents disown him. They both get sent to Hogwarts a month early with only eachother for company. Little do they know, Hogwarts is a very strange and dangerous place with lots of secrets in the summer. DMHG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything here that you recognise (if you've read all five HP books) belongs to the one and only JK Rowling! The only thing I can think of that I made up here is Nightmare.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Prologue**

It was a mild summer night while everyone around was at "Nightmare," a famous club that opened up at the end of muggle school. The outside looked like a small tower from the top of a castle. It was all black with bright purple lights around it with a big neon sign that read "NIGHTMARE."

The main lobby looked sort of like Club Malibu from the muggle video game Vice City but instead of people dancing there were people in line being let in by these guys in suits. The people who were let inside went up the stairs to where the real party was.

Upstairs was packed with people. It looked about two times bigger than the main lobby. There were pole dancers in one corner, a DJ in another and a small bar with booth seats in a third. The rest was the dance floor, which was lighting up and turning different florescent colours with crowds of people busting their moves on top.

In the middle of the dance floor was 17-year-old Hermione Granger who didn't notice 17-year-old Draco Malfoy who was about a meter away but he sure noticed her, although didn't recognise her. The two were sworn enemies that might just change how they feel about each other…

* * *

A/N: I know it was short but remember it's a prolougue, please R&R and read on for the next changes! Hope you liked it! 


	2. Mishappenings

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR except my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Mishappenings**

"Bye, Father," said Draco as his father Lucius Malfoy apparated from the manor with a grunt. He was all alone now. His mother, Narcissa, left to go to this club that Draco didn't understand and his father just left to go on a mission from Voldemort, the most dangerous and evil wizard on Earth.

Draco had white-blonde hair that he let fall into his cold, grey eyes. He came from a pureblood family (a family of wizards with no muggle (non-magic person) blood in them) and hated those who weren't pure. Every single one of them was in the same Hogwarts house. They were all in Slytherin. He resembled his father in many ways. Blonde hair, grey eyes, you get the picture. The main difference though was the sides. Lucius was on the dark side, with Voldemort and Draco was on the good side. Nobody knew about Draco being good. He made up his mind permanently when his father took him on a mission.

**Flashback**

Draco and Lucius arrived at the house of their victims.

"Alohamora," whispered Lucius and creeped into the house, Draco at his tail. They sneaked up the steps and opened the door to the master bedroom. The clock struck midnight. Draco accidentally stepped on a creak and Mr. and Mrs. Hedley woke up with a start.

"Wh-who are y-y-you?" asked petrified Mrs. Hedley.

"Shut up!" bellowed Lucius, as Draco hid in the shadows, watching.

"Now who are you to be coming in here and talking to us like that? You are breaki-" Mr. Hedley never got to finish as Lucius killed them both with the Avada-Kedavra curse.

**End of Flashback**

Draco shivered at his memory.

"I never want to be like that!" he said.

"What did you say, Draco?" Lucius asked, right after he apparated back from his mission.

"Nothing, Father," answered Draco.

"Good," started Lucius, "I spoke to the lord. He said that tomorrow night, you will become a Deatheater. You are lucky to get it done a year early."

"No," stated Draco.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right. It sounded to me like you said no," asked Lucius, his temper rising.

"No Father, you heard right. I don't want to be a Deatheater." stated Draco.

"OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" bellowed Lucius, "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY FAMILY! YOU HAVE UNTIL NOON TOMORROW TO PACK YOUR BAGS!"

The next day, Draco took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley.

**A Few Days Before**

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Sarah" called out Hermione, giving them all hugs and kisses. She changed in a lot of ways you would remember from the fifth book. She didn't read as much anymore and was into make-up, boys, that sort of thing. She is also very athletic now. Her appearance also changed a lot. She finally tamed her frizzy hair to go into nice, soft, streaked waves that shaped her face. She grew all the right curves and they were in all the right places. She had long, tanned legs and was shot up in height a bit.

Unlike Draco, her family was all muggles, except for herself. She was a muggle-born, or what some people call a mudblood. She also went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but in the Gryffindor house. One thing she had in common with Draco was that she was also on the good side.

"Bye Hermione!" called her parents in unison. The three exchanged hugs, kisses, their I love you's and Hermione apparated to the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, a group of people who work against Lord Voldemort, the lord that Lucius was referring to.

With a small pop, Hermione showed up at the headquarters.

"Hermione!" screamed Ginny Weasley, one of her best friends, a short, red-haired girl with freckles who was now 16.

"It's great to see you Hermione!" called Ron Weasley, one of her other best friends, who looked a lot like Ginny but tall and short hair and Hermione's age.

"Hermione! You look great!" commented Harry Potter, her last best friend, who was her age, tall, had bright green eyes and jet-black hair with a scar the shape of a lightning bolt. It was given to him from Lord Voldemort when he was one on the day he killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him. Harry is now really famous because of that.

"Hi guys!" smiled Hermione. They went upstairs to the bedrooms.

"How was your summer, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Not bad. They opened up a new place so I spent most of my time there," she answered. She didn't tell them what it was because she didn't feel like explaining to Ron and Ginny what a nightclub is. "How was yours?"

"After about a week of the Dursleys I came here," Harry said. The Dursleys are the muggle family he lives with as they are his only family members alive.

"How are they treating you?"

"They're making me do more chores but they're still afraid of Moody."

"Oh," started Hermione, "How was your summer so far?" She turned around and faced the two Weasleys.

"Uneventful," said Ginny. It was like this all afternoon. During supper Hermione had to repeat a lot of questions and answers for the adults. The next two days were just lazy days with the odd Quidditch game and Wizards Chess. But on the morning of the third day, Hermione was called downstairs from Professor McGonagall, the newheadmistress at Hogwarts, as of the incident with Professor Dumbledore at the end of the school year.

"Yes Professor?" asked Hermione, in her usual cheery voice.

"Last night someone went to your house," she paused a moment and spoke again, "That person killed your parents and sister. You will be returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer.

"N-no," stuttered Hermione, "You're l-lying."

"I wish I were. This afternoon you will be going to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies. I'd advise you to pack as you will be going to the train from there." Hermione ran up to her room, crying. She ignored all the calls from her friends. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the changes in this chapter, not as rushed. The next chapter will be the last updated for now and then I'll continue writing the next chapters. Please Review! 


	3. The Knight Bus

Disclaimer: JKR is everyone's favourite genius for making Harry Potter and everything to do with him, not me.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
The Knight Bus**

Draco hurried onto the Knight Bus the next day. His father had threatened to curse him if he didn't get on it by a certain time. He sat down on a bed, huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. We can take you wherever you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening," said a guy with protruding ears and lots of pimples.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," started Draco.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy, where would you like to go today?"

"Diagon Alley."

"That will be 11 sickles, unless you want a 'ot chocolate is 14 or a water-bottle an' a toofbrush is 15."

"Ill have a hot chocolate," said Draco, giving Stan 14 sickles. Stan gave him a hot chocolate and walked away. While taking small sips from the mug, Draco took out a piece of parchment ant a quill and wrote a letter to Dumbledore to let him know he was coming.

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I'm sorry for wasting your time but I had some family problems and I don't think I'll be able to stay at Diagon alley for the rest of the summer. Do you know where I could stay?  
DracoLucius Malfoy**_

Then he took a long nap until they got there.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Are we there yet?" asked Draco in the middle of a yawn.

"Yes, we are," answered Stan. A second later the bus stopped. "Out you go." Draco stepped off the bus and went into the Leaky Cauldron, a restaurant/inn for wizards and the entrance to Diagon Alley, a street full of Wizard Shops.

"Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you today?" asked Tom, the owner of the place.

"I'd like a room to stay in for a while" he answered.

"How long do you wish to stay?"

_Not at all_, he thought, but not trying to be rude, he said "I'm not sure. Until I get all my things and whenProfessorMcGonagall sends me back my owl."

"Then you can pay me when you leave. Here's your key and you're room 112." Tom gave him his key and Draco went to his room.

**15 Minutes Later**

After Draco was dropped off at Diagon Alley, the Knight Bus went to the Weasleys house, where they were to pick up Hermione.

"'Ello 'Ermione," welcomed Stan, "Where do you need to go?"

"Diagon Alley," answered Hermione, whose face was very pale. She spent the day before crying because of the news about her parents. She cried herself to sleep last night and hardly slept a wink. Today, she was doing her best to stay calm because she was going out.

"Okay then. That will be 11 Sickles but for--" He didn't have time to finish as Hermione started talking.

"I'll have nothing except the ride," she interrupted. Then she got on the bus and sat on the same bed Draco did and with a huge bang the Knight bus started accelerating.

"I 'erd 'bout yer parents an' sister," said Stan, his voice full of sympathy.

"It's fine."

"Well wer jus' gonna stop an' get some more passengers on the way."

"That's fine." So the ride continued in silence for about five minutes and then they stopped to pick up an old wizard. He was a short guy with jet-black hair and inhis 90's. He was also oriental, which Hermione guessed Japan.

"'Ermione, this is Figor," introduced Stan.

"Hello," said Hermione politely.

"Beware," he murmured in a spiritual voice.

"What?" Hermione asked, wondering why he said that.

"Beware of Hogwarts!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Hermione.

"Dangerous place, in summer months."

"Figor, your stops here," called Stan, interrupting the conversation. Figor got up and left without saying another word. Hermione sat in silence thinking about what the man said for the rest of the trip.

When they finally pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione said goodbye to Stan and walked into the place.

"Oh, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise!" welcomed Tom, "Do you need anything?"

"I'd like a room, please." She said.

"Well the only one left is number 113. Here's your key," he handed her the key.

"Now how long are you staying?"

"Oh, just a few days," she said. She walked upstairs into her room. Just as she went in, Draco walked out of the next room, heading downstairs to get a drink.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, next chapter will be longer. I promice! Please Review! 


	4. 7 Minutes In Hell

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**

J K Rowling is the genious behind Harry Potter. I am the genious behind cough nothing.

* * *

**Recap**

When they finally pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione said goodbye to Stan and walked into the place.

"Oh, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise!" welcomed Tom, "Do you need anything?"

"I'd like a room, please." She said.

"Well the only one left is number 113. Here's your key," he handed her the key.

"Now how long are you staying?"

"Oh, just a few days," she said. She walked upstairs into her room. Just as she went in, Draco walked out of the next room, heading downstairs to get a drink.

_

* * *

_

**Summer School Chapter Four  
7 Minutes in Hell**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

'_Oh merlin! How the hell did I get myself into this?_' thought Hermione as she walked into the closet of the Leaky Cauldron.

**Flashback**

_That following afternoon after Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, she ate a late lunch at the Ice Cream parlour._

_"Hermione!" called out two girls in her house at school. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They weren't her best friends, but she could live with them -- despite their obsession with clothes, make-up, boys, and gossip. But at this time in her life, let's just say they weren't at the top of her list of people she wanted to see._

_"Hey Lav, Hey Parv," she called back, with a fake smile on her face._

_"Hun, We are so sorry," said Lavender sypathetically, "Ginny told us the news."_

_"So we thought that we'd come and cheer you up a bit!" continued Parvati._

_"We are going to have a party tonight!" squealed Lavender._

_"And you're at the top of our guest list!" cheered Parvati._

_"Exactly how many people are coming?" questioned Hermione, trying to soud cheerful._

_"Oh, just a few," replied Lavender._

_"See you tonight!" exclaimed Parvati._

_"We'll come by your room later and help you pick something to wear!" promised Lavender. And with that, they both walked away, waving._

**End of Flashback**

And here she was, standing in a closet wearing a black skirt that fell just above her knees and a hot pink halter. With some finishing touches of eyeliner, mascara and a bit of pink lipgloss, she looked "Hot" as Lavander and Parvati put it. They were playing "7 Minutes in Heaven" and she was waiting for a guy to come in when...

"Mudblood," sneered the person who was on the very bottom of the list of people she wanted to see. Her worst enemy for almost 7 years was standing in front of her with that famous smirk of his playing on his lips.

"Ferret," she replied, glaring back at the one and only (A/N and hot) Draco Malfoy. '_damn daring charm_' she thought as the closet door shut. He stepped a bit closer to her, and unfortunately, she was already against the wall.

"I suppose you know the rules of this game?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she answered, still keeping her glare. He moved closer and the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers.

Opening her mouth as he asked for her entrance, she felt his toungue explore the inside of her mouth. She started to do the same, as she didn't want the "Slytherin Sex God" mocking her for her kissing abilities. Sure she's kissed before, but Ron wasn't ever known as "Gryffindor Sex God."

_'Wait a minute_' she thought as she came to her senses, '_What am I doing?_' She shoved him off her and started to spit on the ground.

"Ew _spit_ Ew _spit_ Ew _spit_..."

"What are you complaining about, you were just snogging the Draco Malfoy, a.k.a me! I was the one kissing the mud!" He sneered as she turned away from him, still spitting.

"Sod off, Malfoy," was all she could manage to say.

"Times up!" called Parvati. Hermione ran as fast as she could out of the closet, up the stairs and into her room, crying herself to sleep.

**Draco's POV**

The following afternoon while Draco was on his way back from Gringotts (taking as much money as he could out of his parents vault before they took away his key), he saw Lavender and Parvati running towards him.

"Hey, Draco," they greeted, checking him out.

"Hello, girls," he replied. He was trying to be nicer to the non-Slytherins out there, as he was not against Voldemort and thought his father was a bastard.

"We're having a party tonight at the Leaky Cauldron, you want to come?" Parvati asked, flirtaciously.

"Ok, cool," he answered. He walked away, on his way to buy all his supplies.

"Bye Draco!" called out Lavender.

That night, he walked out of his room with a giant smirk. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a black tee, which showed off his well-tuned muscules. Quidditch was good to him. He got downstairs and saw Lavender and Parvati walk towords him, smiling evil smiles.

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven," Parvati stated. Draco just stood there looking confused.

"There's someone in the closet over there. When you go in there, you have to stay in for seven minutes with that person and kiss them. There's a spell on the closet so that it won't let you out until you've kissed," explained Lavender.

"Sounds easy enough," smirked Draco. They led him into the closet and he walked inside, closing the door behind him. With the dim light of the closet, he saw her, "Mudblood," he sneered. '_is looking pretty hot this year_' he thought to himself, before mentally slapping himself.

"Ferret," she replied, glaring back at him. He moved a bit closer.

"I suppose you know the rules of this game?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she answered, still keeping her glare. He moved closer even closer, leaning his head forwards. When his lips touched hers, he asked for her entrance. Surprisingly, she gave it to him. 'S_he's not as bad as I thought_' he thought as he was showing off his lip's skills. All of a sudden she shoved him off, and started spitting.

"What are you complaining about, you were just snogging the Draco Malfoy, a.k.a me! I was the one kissing the mud!" He sneered as she turned away from him, still spitting. '_Is she crying?_' he thought, felling a little sympathetic, before he came to his sences

"Sod off, Malfoy," was all she could manage to say, right before she ran out of the room, as he just stood there staring.

"I think I'll call it a night, ok?" he mumbled, not waiting for an answer, as he walked upstairs to his own room.

**Hermione's POV**

The next morning she was cheered up a bit. At least she could finally get away from Draco and be alone. That was what she needed after her parents passed away.

"King's Cross," sheyelled clearly, walking into the fireplace. A new building was built just for witches and wizards to floo to. Watching all the fireplaces go by, she finally got to Kings Cross.

10:45, the clock read. '_15 minutes till peace and quiet_' she thought, pulling her cart to platform 9 3/4. Running towards the barrier, something caught her eye. Something surprising.

* * *

**A/N**

I think I will leave it at that, and though you think you can probably guess, I'm going to try and make it something unexpected. I have to think about that first, which is why I'm stopping it here, lol.

To more serious matters, I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I am so mad at myself, but I have been a bit busy too. Lots of homework from school is one of my excuses. My geography teachertalks for all but five minutes of the period, and expects us to finish it in that 5 minutes (like 5 pages of jot notes and 10 questions, plus studying). What we don't finish is homework plus she assigns more. Also, (I am proud of this one) I am editing a book. My friend's mom is an author and I just finished editing her fourth book.

Anyways, I am so sorry and I hope this chapter was long enough. Tell me if things moved too fast or I didn't explain something enough, etc. I will try to post the next chapter up faster this time, I promise!

* * *


End file.
